Eifersucht
by Palenightwish
Summary: Eigentlich ist Naruto ja nur eifersüchtig auf Sasuke, der seit neustem nicht ganz freiwillig viel mit Sakura trainiert, aber als der Blondschopf sich bei seinem Rivalen beklagen will, missinterpretiert dieser die ganze Geschichte mit Vergnügen...


„Sasukeeeeee!"

Naruto hämmerte wie besessen an die Türe. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er sich wieder und wieder überlegt, was er seinem Rivalen alles zu sagen hatte und wie er es rechtfertigen wollte. Natürlich war er dadurch beim Training völlig abgelenkt und Kakashi höchst unzufrieden mit seinen Leistungen gewesen.

Sasuke seufzte verhalten. Er war todmüde, kam gerade aus der Dusche und wollte eigentlich nur noch in aller Ruhe den Abend mit einer Tasse Tee ausklingen lassen. Der blonde Hitzkopf kam ihm äußerst ungelegen, zumal ihm natürlich klar war, dass dieser Besuch keinen angenehmen Ursprung haben konnte. Im Geiste ging er missmutig die Liste aller Verbrechen durch, die er in den drei Tagen seit Narutos letztem Besuch in dessen Augen begangen haben musste. Seit Kakashi Sakura und Sasuke zu Trainingspartnern gemacht hatte, damit er selbst sich ein wenig intensiver der Ausbildung Narutos widmen konnte, stand der Blondschopf ständig vor der Türe des Uchiha-Hauses. Widerwillig murmelte Sasuke ein halb verschlucktes "Herein."

Naruto trat ein, schloss die Türe und fing sofort an, zu reden.

„Ich habe es genau gesehen, Sasuke!", begann er und sein Tonfall wurde von Wort zu Wort hitziger. „Du hast heute Morgen im Training Sakuras Brust berührt!" Seine durchdringenden blauen Augen weit aufgerissen stand er in seinem typischen orangenen Trainingsanzug neben der Türe und gestikulierte wie wild mit den Armen während er sprach. Der Uchiha betrachtete ihn gelangweilt, er hatte das Kinn auf die Hände aufgestützt.

„Mir ist klar, dass ihr euch als Trainingspartner" – Naruto spie das Wort aus, als hätte er den ganzen Tag darauf herumgekaut – „nahe kommt, aber das geht eindeutig zu weit. Und außerdem...!"

Sasuke seufzte laut und hob die Hand, um den Redefluss zu stoppen.

„Es war ein Versehen, bakka. Ich bin bei einer Handkante abgerutscht."

Langsam stand er auf und fixierte den blonden Unruhestifter.

„Weißt du was, Naruto, es tut mir echt leid, wenn du dich von mir ungerecht behandelt fühlst."

Er schnellte durchs Zimmer und stand mit einem Mal hinter dem anderen. Bevor dieser auch nur begriffen hatte, wie ihm geschah, hatte Sasuke ihm schon beide Arm auf den Rücken gehebelt und schob ihn bestimmt zum Bett hinüber. Naruto, völlig vor den Kopf geschlagen, ließ sich willig durch den Raum manövrieren. Verwirrt versuchte er, die neue Situation einzuordnen.

„Ich" Sasuke zog Naruto die Beine unter dem Körper weg, so dass der Blonde stolperte und vorne über aufs Bett gefallen wäre, hätte der andere ihn nicht festgehalten, „und Sakura" der Uchiha verdrehte Naruto die Arme, bis er aufschrie und sich dann in die Position fügen musste, die Sasuke ihm aufzwang – „sind Trainingspartner. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Naruto kniete jetzt auf dem Bett, den Rücken durchgebogen und keuchend vor Schmerz, weil sein Rivale nicht eben sanft mit ihm umging.

„Nach dem Training kannst du von mir aus mit ihr machen, was du willst."

Sasuke veränderte seinen Griff, so dass er nur noch eine Hand brauchte, ohne, dass dieser Umstand Narutos Lage wesentlich verbessert hätte, und drückte dem selbsternannten Hokage-in-spe den blonden Kopf in das Bett.

„Sasukeeeeee!" Naruto schien endlich zu sich zu kommen. Er begann, sich zu wehren, musste aber sogleich aufhören, als der Uchiha seinen Hebel verstärkte.

„Halt still, sonst muss ich dir wehtun", befahl er gereizt. Naruto hatte keine andere Chance als der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Für eine wirksame Gegenwehr war es längst zu spät.

„Was soll das?", presste er hervor.

„Sakura ist nicht dein persönliches Eigentum. Gewöhn dich daran."

Einhändig entknotete Sasuke den Bändel, der die orangene Trainingshose an ihrem Platz hielt, und zog das Kleidungsstück mit einem Ruck herunter, so dass es dem mittlerweile vor Wut schäumenden Naruto in den Kniekehlen lag und dort noch zusätzlich die Bewegungsfreiheit seiner Beine einschränkte.

„Sasu…!" Es klang durchaus panisch, Naruto hatte den Kopf halb verdreht, schwer atmend blickte er den dunkelhaarigen Uchiha aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Sasuke öffnete in aller Ruhe seine eigene Hose, kostete den Augenblick aus, griff mit den Fußzehen nach der Fettsalbe auf seinem Nachttisch, mit der er sonst nach dem Training seine Finger einrieb, um keine blutigen Schwielen zu bekommen, fettete seinen Körper und anschließend den des anderen Ninja ein und hielt noch einen Moment inne, um dem entsetzten Blick Narutos zu begegnen und ihm eine spöttische Antwort entgegen zu setzen.

„Das... kannst du doch nicht machen!" Der Blonde versuchte wieder, sich zu befreien, aber der andere war viel zu stark.

Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Vielleicht fühlst du dich dann nicht mehr so vernachlässigt."

Die Art und Weise, wie er kurz darauf in Naruto eindrang, machte deutlich, dass er etwas Derartiges nicht zum ersten Mal tat. Er ließ die Arme des blonden Jungens einen Augenblick los und pinnte sie dann neben dessen Kopf auf das Bett, was den anderen in die ungünstige Lage völliger Bewegungsunfähigkeit versetzte.

Naruto keuchte, zuerst aus Schmerz, dann aus Zorn, es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, was gerade passierte. Sasuke legte es noch nicht einmal darauf an, ihm wehzutun, und plötzlich reagierte sein Körper und er ächzte verhalten, nur um sich daraufhin erschrocken auf die Lippen zu beißen.

Der Uchiha grinste wie ein Dämon und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte das glühende Rot seiner Sharinganaugen auf.

„Siehst du", sagte er. „Ich dachte mir, dass es dir gefällt."

Naruto schwieg gedemütigt, zu sehr hatte er mit seinen eigenen, zwiespältigen Gefühlen zu kämpfen – seine Wut und Machtlosigkeit auf der einen Seite, sein erregter, schwitzender Körper auf der anderen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und bis sich auf die Zähne.

Sasuke, als er sah, dass der Blonde viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftig war, um sich auch nur ansatzweise zu wehren, ließ seinen linken Arm los und massierte mit der freien Hand Narutos Nacken.

„Das hast du dir schlimmer vorgestellt, oder?" Er fuhr ihm über den Rücken und fasste ihm spielerisch zwischen die Beine.

Naruto keuchte wieder auf.

„Hör auf!" Er stöhnte es mehr als er es sagte, verzweifelt bemüht, die Beherrschung zu bewahren, die er eigentlich schon lange verloren hatte. Er nutzte den freien Arm, um sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Sasuke packte ihn unbarmherzig am Hals und zwang ihn wieder zurück in seine ins Bett vergrabene Haltung.

„Versuch nicht, mir etwas vorzumachen." Die Bewegungen des Sharinganträgers wurden schneller und heftiger, er näherte sich dem Höhepunkt und kostete das Gefühl voll aus. Auf eine sadistische Weise genoss er es, dem „Number-one-ninja-in-surprising-people" endlich einmal eine derartige Lektion erteilen zu können. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen keuchend und schwer atmend brachte er den Akt zu Ende, musste einen Augenblick gegen den Schlaf ringen, der ihn zu übermannen versuchte, zog sich dann aus Naruto zurück und machte unversehens seine Hose wieder zu. Freundschaftlich verwuschelte er dem anderen die blonden Haare. Erst dann ließ er auch den zweiten Arm des mittlerweile am ganzen Körper bebenden orangenen Ninjas los, der noch eine ganze Weile in seiner unbequemen Stellung verharrte, ehe er sich langsam aufrichtete und wie im Traum seine Kleider wieder anzog. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, seine Haare hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn. Er war sprachlos und konnte überhaupt nicht begreifen, was ihm gerade geschehen war. Sasuke legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn zur Türe.

„Nimm's nicht so schwer", sagte er lächelnd. „Das nächste Mal, wenn du eifersüchtig wirst, komm einfach vorbei." Er schob Naruto auf die Straße hinaus. „Gute Nacht."

ooooo

Am nächsten Morgen war Sakura überrascht, ihren Trainingspartner in der besten Laune seit Wochen vorzufinden, während Naruto ungewöhnlich schweigsam und ein wenig steifbeinig zum Training erschien. Er vermied es auf Teufel komm raus, Sasukes Blick zu begegnen.

Kakashi, dem diese unnormale Verhaltensweise seiner Schüler keineswegs verborgen blieb, zog nur abschätzend eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah einen langen Augenblick mit einem wissenden Ausdruck zu Sasuke hinüber, ehe er Naruto für diesen Tag vom Training beurlaubte und ihn zu Tsunade schickte, um sich eine Medizin gegen Bauchschmerzen geben zu lassen.


End file.
